


Honorary Kender

by Greenedera, RubiniaChangeMadness (ChangeMadnessRubinia)



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, but you are still an honorary kender, dragonlance - Freeform, kender being kender, offended goddess, tap your foot all you like, Последние Испытанее
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenedera/pseuds/Greenedera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeMadnessRubinia/pseuds/RubiniaChangeMadness
Summary: There is this little fun fact that a few parts of the Temple of Istar and the Temple of Neraka are weirdly similar in structure...
Kudos: 8





	Honorary Kender

**Author's Note:**

> ... and here is why.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you are interested: follow [this link ](https://www.deviantart.com/elenazambelli/art/Honorary-kender-meme-854033201)for the full resolution version


End file.
